2017 KCA Short: Slime Target: Professor Sycamore
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: It's KCA time, and Mr. Krabs has put a prize on Sycamore's head for a good sliming. Who will manage to get the drop on the Pokemon professor, if anyone?


_A/N: It's Kids' Choice Awards time once again! So in of honor of the occasion, NashWalker and I have come up with this special short to celebrate! Check it!_

One day in the Knights Detective Agency, Veronica was playing on the Nintendo Switch when Noah approached her and asks, "Um... Veronica?"

"If this is about your curiosity on licking the game cards, I'm not going to say "you'll destroy it", but they _will_ taste gross," Veronica said in a blunt tone.

"Actually, I was wondering what Mr. Krabs is doing outside the HQ," Noah explained. "He said something about a KCA slime target."

"KCA?" She then pauses her game upon she heard that acronym. "You mean the 2017 Kids Choice Awards that will be hosted by John Cena? What slime target is he talking about?"

"Something about sliming that "hot professor" to get a prize or something?"

"Oh... In that case, it's been nice knowin-"

Suddenly, she quickly drops her controllers as she realizes what Noah meant.

"Wait a minute..."

* * *

Once she's outside the HQ, she sees Mr. Krabs with a bullhorn shouting, "Step right up! Slime the hero Professor Sycamore and get a coupon for a year of free Krabby Patties!"

The fans collect water guns and buckets filled with slime, and as they left, Lincoln Loud do a battle cry as Veronica and Noah looked on.

"I'm starting to wish Oak would have saved the day back in Manila rather than Sycamore," Veronica said as she quickly grabs the young werewolf's hoodie and drags him along. "Come on!"

* * *

Sycamore was walking in the KDA's main lobby reading a chart on a clipboard when Steven, Gumball, and Darwin suddenly pulled water guns and tried to slime him. However, they missed and wound up sliming each other. Sycamore, having not noticed this, due to never looking up from the clipboard, continued on.

* * *

Later, Sycamore was outside the building heading to the lab, when Timmy and Bart tried to hit him with slime balloons. But upon being thrown, the balloons sailed over his head, and wound up hitting Professor Oak. Sycamore continued on, still oblivious, as Oak groaned over being slimed.

* * *

In another hallway, Sycamore was walking and still reading his chart. Unknown to him, Bren was standing ready with a hose connected to a tank filled with slime, ready to slime him. Hearing approaching footsteps, Bren waited, then jumped out and opened fire, spraying who he thought was Sycamore with slime.

But upon stopping, the figure was revealed to be his cousin Jordan as she wiped the slime from her face. Upon seeing Bren with the hose, he smiled sheepishly, as her face contorted in to an expression of rage. Bren screamed and ran, and Jordan chased after him. Both ran right past Sycamore as he continued reading his chart and walking, none the wiser.

* * *

At the lab entrance, Sycamore headed for the door to enter, not knowing that a bucket of slime had been rigged on top. But when he opened the door, the bucket tilted but didn't spill anything, much to the dismay of Virgil Tyson who set it up. Then Oak came and opened the same door, and the bucket finally tilted and spilled slime all over him, much to his annoyance as Virgil slowly dives back under the table in embarrassment.

* * *

Finally, Jimmy prepared to slime Sycamore once he exited with a big slime cannon. As soon some on opened the door, he fired the cannon, covering the person with slime. But when the person wiped his face off, it was revealed to be not Sycamore, but Oak once more to his anger. Sycamore then walked out of the lab and past them both, still not looking up from his chart.

* * *

Later, Noah and Veronica were in Sycamore's lab.

Noah said, "Man, everyone we know has tried and failed to slime Sycamore."

"And he's still none the wiser about it," Veronica replied.

"Maybe we should tell him?"

"I suppose so," Veronica said. Just then, Sycamore himself walked in. "Here he is now."

But before they could speak to him, Sycamore was suddenly blasted with four streams of slime, much to his surprise as well as Noah and Veronica's.

Shocked, they turned around to see Laura, Indigo, Hatch, and Will with water guns filled with slime.

"What? He was going to get it sooner or later," Hatch said in a casual tone.

"That and we had to stop Mr. Krabs' scheme," Laura added.

"Scheme?! Well, I guess I owe you some thanks then," Sycamore said.

Just then, Oak walked past them, soaked in slime from nearly all the missed attempts on Sycamore. As he reached the door he looked at everyone, who were all staring at him.

 **"NOT. A. WORD."**

That's all Professor Oak said before he left the lab, much to their amusement.

 _A/N: Poor Oak. He just can't catch a break, can't he? But very funny, huh? Anyhow, catch the KCAs hosted by John Cena tonight and watch out for more updates from me and NashWalker. Catch ya later!_


End file.
